Cake & Kisses
by Acherona
Summary: At the age of five Sasuke found his angel, the one he wanted to make his bride. Unfortunately the object of his affection doesn’t seem to share his feelings…How does an Uchiha woo an unruly blond? SasuNaru


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money of these writings.

**Warning** – Fluff…sweet, sugary teeth-rotting fluff and tons of it. I will not be responsible for any sugar induced comas that this fic might lead to. Other than the fluff this contains a boy loving another boy in every sense of the word…In other words…MANSEX.

**Beta'd** – By the always amazing and sweet _theablackthorn_.

_This is a giftfic for the world's most wonderful, amazing and fantastic __**SHADOWPHOENIX143!!!**__ Thank you so much just for being you Sweetie…_

**Cake & Kisses.**

Dark eyes watched in scrutiny as his mother placed the different items on the counter. His brow was furrowed and his expression serious and stern, nothing was allowed to go wrong with this, it had to be absolutely perfect.

"Remember that _I'm_ doing this by myself…you can only tell me how to do it." He reminded his mother and puffed out his chubby little cheeks.

Mikoto smiled down at her youngest son, he was so adorable when he tried to act all high and mighty. "Yes Sasuke I know, I heard you the first twenty times you told me." Mikoto cringed a bit when she thought about how her kitchen was going to look later but it was a small price to pay for her son's happiness.

Sasuke had come home from kindergarten a couple of months ago, declaring that he had found his bride; he was in love and would do anything to catch his prize. Unfortunately the object of his affection didn't seem to be as enthusiastic about the whole thing if Sasuke's black eye and mud covered sweater was anything to go by. Nothing Sasuke did seemed to sway his illusive love's feelings and the littlest Uchiha started to despair, was there nothing he could do to woo his love?

Then by a miracle he had overheard his teacher telling someone that his beloved's birthday was coming up and so Sasuke knew what to do. He already knew that his blond angel had a sweet tooth so he would bake the bestest and tastiest cake in the whole wide world…Hah! There was no way the blond would be able to resist him after that. Sasuke smirked to himself. It had to be a perfect cake though, after all his loved one turned five, it was a big deal, half way to double digits. Sasuke of course was already five, had been for months so he knew more about the world and could teach his bride many things…If only his chosen one would listen instead of sticking out his tongue, bonking him on the head and running away whenever Sasuke tried to corner and cuddle…err… educate him. This courting thing was exhausting but Sasuke had faith, he was an Uchiha after all and Itachi had told him that Uchiha's always got what they wanted.

Sasuke eyed the bowls and ingredients again how hard could it be to bake a cake? There was one problem though, he couldn't reach the countertop.

"Chair!" He ordered shortly and gave his mother a pointed look.

Mikoto smothered another chuckle and carried one of the wooden kitchen chairs to the counter so that Sasuke could scramble up on it and reach the counter top.

"What first?" Sasuke looked at all the ingredients with weary eyes, there were so many of them. Well it didn't matter; he would make the greatest cake ever and have Naruto fall madly in love with him. That was his goal and if he succeeded Naruto might even let him hold his hand…the youngest Uchiha cheeks pinkened a bit at the thought of the blonds' warm chubby fingers wrapped around his own. Naruto was so bright and so fun to be around; Sasuke wanted the little blond to look only at him, direct that sweet smile at him.

"Eggs, eggs are first sweetie. Take four eggs and crack them into the bowl." Mikoto answered making Sasuke startle out of his thoughts about warm hands and blue eyes.

Sasuke followed Mikoto's instructions but when his mother wasn't looking he added a bit more of the things he thought Naruto would like, such as sugar, coco powder and vanilla stick...more had to had to mean tastier right?

Itachi had told him to go all out in winning his beloved's heart and Itachi was always right, he's eleven after all and knows about these things. Sasuke always listened to what his older brother had to say. It was Itachi who had told him that Santa was really an alien from the planet Flarp and that you should always kick him in the shin whenever you saw him or that old lady Shirosawa down the street kept little boys down in her basement to make them into meatloaf. Itachi knew so much and Sasuke wanted to grow up to be just like him.

Sasuke sat in front of the oven the entire time the cake baked, willing it to become large and fluffy so that Naruto would like it. Mikoto asked him if he wanted to lick the bowl but he just gave her a disgusted look and put his little nose in the air. "Uchiha's down lick bowls."

"You really need to stop listening to Itachi." Mikoto couldn't stop her eye-roll this time. "Do Uchiha's eat tomato sandwiches then?" She asked with a smile.

Sasuke felt his tummy grumble at his mother's mentioning of tomatoes. "That we do." He nodded regally without taking his dark eyes from the oven. "Hey mom how about we decorate the cake with tomatoes?"

"No sweetie, tomatoes aren't the right toppings for a chocolate cake." Mikoto snickered as she brought her love-struck son his snack.

"Why not? They're red and juicy and sweet and just last week Iruka-sensei taught us that tomatoes are really a fruit…how cool is that?" Sasuke said excitedly as he munched on his sandwich.

"Very cool," Mikoto agreed as she loaded the dishwasher. "But it's still not a good topping for a cake, maybe we should go for something else, something you know Naruto-kun likes."

"Okay." Sasuke said slowly, he still thought a tomato cake would be awesome but this was for his loved one after all and now that he thought about it at lunch Naruto always avoided tomatoes and any kind of salad like it was the plague. "Well he likes gummy-bears, and sprinkles and chocolate…and…orange."

"Oranges?" Mikoto asked bit puzzled, it was a strange thing to throw in with all the sweets her son was naming.

"No orange, the color. Can we make the cake orange?" Sasuke gave his mother his best puppy dog look; it usually never failed to get him what he wanted.

An orange double fudge chocolate cake? Mikoto looked at her son's large glistening dark eyes and slightly trembling plump bottom lip and caved instantly. "Yes honey, we can make it as orange as you want."

Sasuke smirked inwardly, the look always worked. He ate the rest of his sandwich and waited for the cake to be done.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke jumped from one foot to another in excitement as he waited for his mother to bring the cake from the car. He had dressed in his best clothes, a new red shirt and black pants with a real belt…he was very proud to have a big boy belt on. Itachi had helped him chose his most manly ones not that he really knew what that meant but he trusted his brother. Sasuke's heart was beating loudly in his chest…this was it, the chance to win his pretty little angel's love.

The cake was perfect; it was big and fluffy, filled with sweet chocolaty goodness and frosted bright orange and pink. The pink was his mother's touch, Sasuke hadn't been too sure of that but he hoped that Naruto would overlook the girly color once he tasted the masterpiece that Sasuke had whipped up for him.

"Mom, come on already. We have to hurry before he eats something else." Sasuke continued to hop nervously while he stretched his neck to look for his bright blond through the window.

"I'm coming sweetie, you can go inside and take off your shoes and jacket" Mikoto lifted the cake from its box and walked after her son, she hoped that the cake would be a success. Sasuke had worked really hard on it after all.

Sasuke bounced in the doorway, reaching out his hands, opening and closing his fingers.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme…He's inside." Sasuke whispered and looked at his mother with huge dark eyes.

Mikoto looked at her son and felt her heart clench, how could anyone _not_ love her precious little boy? That blond kid better realize what a gem Sasuke really was.

"Okay, remember that this is heavy sweetie, be careful so that you don't drop it." Mikoto said as she slowly handed Sasuke the cake so that he could hide it behind his back.

Sasuke took the plate in his tiny little hands and started to move to the corner where Naruto stood very carefully. The blond looked especially bright and cheery this day in an orange shirt and soft gray sweatpants, nothing could match the light in those brilliant blue eyes though and Sasuke could not wait to surprise his crush with the cake he had baked just for him.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the little Uchiha's approach but for once he didn't turn on his heel and ran away.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto, he didn't really know how to present the cake to his little angel…he remembered what Itachi had said about going all out and so Sasuke gathered all his courage and leaned forward and planted a big, wet kiss on the blonds' cheek.

Naruto's face turned a brilliant shade of tomato red and he turned to face the raven suddenly causing Sasuke to jerk back, lose his balance and fall backwards…right onto the cake which got crushed and spattered all over the raven and the blond like an orange chocolate bomb.

_No, no, no…this was not supposed to happen!_ Sasuke felt the stickiness of the cake on his little bum and back and he could hear the other children laughing at him. He couldn't get up, his body wouldn't move. Sasuke just sat there on the floor biting his bottom lip hard so that he wouldn't cry but he could feel his eyes tearing up anyway. He had lost his chance to woo his bride, this was the worst day in his whole life.

Then suddenly Naruto knelt in front of him and looked at him with concerned eyes. The blond wasn't laughing Sasuke noted.

"Awe you okay?" Naruto's voice sounded like music in Sasuke's ears and he nodded a bit hesitantly, he was still a bit sad and embarrassed.

Naruto smiled and it was like the sun came out, it was everything Sasuke had imagined and more…Naruto was smiling his brilliant smile just at him and it was beautiful.

"I'm Nawuto, do you want to be my fwiend? We can play ninjas latew…" Naruto looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, I want to be your friend very, very much. I'm Sasuke." Sasuke replied a bit breathlessly, his tummy felt weird…like a little frog was jumping around in there.

"I know who you awe silly." Naruto giggled. "Was the cake fow me?" He asked and looked at the sad remnants of the chocolate cake Sasuke had struggled to bake.

Sasuke nodded. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday." He whispered, his cheeks turning pink again.

Naruto smiled his wonderful million watt smile again and reached out a tanned, chubby hand to wipe some chocolate of Sasuke's cheek and then he licked his fingers. For a moment the blond looked weird but that look passed quickly as he leaned forward and hugged the raven with all his might.

"It's the bested, yummiest cake I've ewer eaten…thank you!" He whispered in Sasuke's ear causing the little Uchiha to blush as red as his shirt.

oo—oo—oo

Dark eyes regarded the items on the counter seriously; this had to be perfect after all. Sasuke moved the eggs closer to the bowl and put the cup next to the flour. Of all the cakes Sasuke had baked through the years this was almost as special as that very first one all those years ago, his blond was turning twenty-five after all, it was a momentous occasion… half way to fifty.

Sasuke was just about to reach for an egg to crack it into the bowl when strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and warm breath washed over his ear, he felt a bit startled until he saw the tanned hands and the simple gold band glinting on that caramel colored left hand, the one that perfectly matched the ring he was wearing on his own left hand ring-finger.

"What are you doing home? I thought you said you'd be out for the day." Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed at having been caught in the act, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"What, I can't miss my husband?" Naruto purred as he nipped at Sasuke's long pale neck.

"Hn."

"Okay, so Itachi called me, he said that you needed me to come home." Naruto continued with his cuddling as Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"I haven't talked to Itachi all day, besides I've told you over and over again not to listen to anything that pathological liar says."

"Says the man who crossed the street so that he wouldn't have to walk past old lady Shirogawa's house until after he was fourteen and she was moved to a nursing home. I talked to her several times, she was really nice…offered me meat loaf."

Naruto burst out laughing at his beautiful husband's stricken expression. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The blond hurriedly turned his husband around and placed a kiss on those tempting pale pink lips, to placate Sasuke and to keep him in a good mood. This was a special day and Naruto didn't want a sulking Uchiha on their anniversary.

"So…what are you doing?" He looked over Sasuke's shoulder with curious blue eyes.

"Um, you weren't supposed to be home yet," Sasuke fiddled a bit with Naruto's green shirt. "I'm baking your cake, just as I have each and every year since we were five. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Naruto swallowed and took a little step back. "Err Sasuke, love of my life and apple of my eye. I have something I have to tell you." The blond took another baby step backwards. "That cake all those years ago…it tasted like crap, seriously it was the most disgusting thing I have ever had in my mouth and every cake you have baked since then has been just as bad."

Sasuke's face darkened and he clenched his fists. "Then why the fuck did you eat it then, why have you continued to eat every one that I've made for you?"

Naruto's blue eyes softened and he smiled at the angry raven. "The cake was horrid but you were the sweetest thing imaginable and I think I fell in love with you right then and there. And to answer your other question, I ate each and every cake just _because_ you made them for me. I love you, you idiot!"

Sasuke tried to hold on to his anger and his wounded pride but he couldn't. The cake had worked after all, it was the thing that had made Naruto smile at him for the very first time and now the blond was all his…just as he had wished for when he was five. He reached out his arms and pulled Naruto back into a tight embrace.

"I love you too moron, I always have and I always will." He kissed his husband to let him know just how much he loved him and craved him. They had been together for years and married for one and it still surprised Sasuke how much he loved Naruto, how much he _needed_ him. Naruto was his reason for waking up in the morning, his reason to breathe…and the most amazing thing of all was that by some miracle, he knew that Naruto felt the same way.

"Naruto, I've always wondered…why did you always hit me and run away from me when we were in kindergarten? All I wanted was to be with you but you always ran from me." Sasuke looked at Naruto with curious dark eyes, he supposed it didn't really matter anymore but on some level it had bothered him not to know why.

"From the first day I came to that kindergarten I wanted to be your friend but you always looked so angry when you looked at me. With all the other kids you are calm and collected but whenever you looked at me your brow would furrow and you'd get this crazed look as you came charging at me. I thought you were going to hit me so I hit you first." Naruto leaned forward and kissed the tip of his husband's nose. "I'm sorry…"

"Hn." Sasuke replied but he smiled, things had worked out well enough in the end but he had to admit that the crazed look comment wounded his ego just the teensiest little bit.

"Forget the cake honey and come with me to the bedroom instead…your sweetness is the only thing I want to taste right now." Naruto's voice had dropped to a low, husky rumble that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. This was a request that he had no intention of refusing. He grabbed Naruto's hand and almost dragged the blond towards their bedroom and their king sized bed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into their airy and bright bedroom and pressed him up against the wall, claiming those full tempting lips with his own. It didn't matter how many times he tasted Naruto, he could never get enough, there was something about his husband that always left him craving more.

Long, elegant fingers tangled in blond hair as Sasuke angled Naruto's head to the side so that he could deepen their kiss, make their tongues dance together in a heated, erotic dance. He drank down the sweet moans that came from his husband but it wasn't enough. Sasuke needed to feel more.

He grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled it over his head, drinking in the sight of lean muscles and golden skin. Sasuke let his hands roam over that warm and silky skin before moving to the button of Naruto's black jeans where he proceeded to unbutton them, pulling them down and letting them pool at his blonds' feet.

Fuck his beloved was so beautiful, Sasuke thanked the Gods every day that he had Naruto in his life. Now that the blond was standing there only wearing his black boxer briefs he was a wet dream come true, something to be cherished and worshipped. Sasuke dropped to his knees and nuzzled Naruto's toned stomach, licking a burning circle around his bellybutton and then following the thin trail of golden fuzz that lead underneath the elastic waistband of the other's underwear. Naruto sucked in his breath and goose-bumps erupted on his skin at Sasuke's ministrations. He wanted the dark haired man so fucking much.

Sasuke felt Naruto's swelling erection underneath his cheek and a satisfied and slightly wicked grin played around his full, pink lips.

Naruto had lied to him about his cake baking skills for all these years so it was only fair that he'd get to tease his husband a little…right?

Sasuke moved even lower and nuzzled strong thighs that were trembling slightly. "My, my Naruto, what is it that you want?" He asked in a teasing tone and looked up into blue, clouded eyes before he bent and licked the back of Naruto's left knee. He knew that that was one of the blonds' week spots.

"You. I only want you Sasuke." Honest and needy blue eyes looked down at him.

Oh, hearing those words being breathed out from kiss swollen lips really made it difficult to continue the teasing. Sasuke himself was so hard that he ached. His one and only love always made him that way.

Sasuke got up from his knees and kissed Naruto again, a hard, bruising and almost desperate kiss that let the blond know that he wasn't alone in his need…in his wantonness. Sasuke slowly pulled away with one last nibble to that plump bottom lip and moved his mouth to Naruto's neck, marking it with deep purple hickies that Naruto would yell at him for later. That didn't matter right now though. Right now Sasuke needed to mark the blond, to claim him and engrave himself into Naruto's very being.

The raven moved back just a little and let his warm breath wash over golden skin. Long slender fingers moved to caress Naruto's neck before slowly moving down his chest, down to his bellybutton and then up again. Naruto shivered under Sasuke's touches and pressed himself into those talented hands, wanting to feel more. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's midnight hair, loving the way the silky strands felt between his fingers before continuing down and resting his hands on strong cloth covered shoulders as Sasuke continued to take his breath away.

"Off…" Naruto mumbled between kisses and nips. "Take it off, I need you naked." He pulled at Sasuke's purple button down shirt, sighing in triumph when a pale chest was exposed. Sasuke obeyed his husband's command and quickly slipped out of his clothes, they were only a nuisance anyway. He wanted to feel Naruto's skin against his own, have them melt into each other.

Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the bed and had him sit down on the edge of the cream colored comforter. He brought his strong, tanned hands to Sasuke's legs and pushed them apart. Watching with glazed over eyes as his husband's erection bobbed as it rose from its nest of inky black curls.

His husband had the most beautiful cock in the world, Naruto licked his lips as he watched it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered breathlessly as Naruto sunk to his knees in front of him, still not taking his eyes of his throbbing erection.

"Shh love, I need to taste you…I want you so badly." Naruto replied as he leaned in closer.

Sasuke groaned, a deep animalistic sound as he felt Naruto's tongue on his heated, quivering flesh. Naruto swirled the tip of his tongue all over Sasuke's cock before opening his mouth wide and swallowing the other whole. His lack of a gag reflex could certainly come in handy at times.

Sasuke saw his husband's golden head bob up and down in his lap and he was going crazy, he clutched his hands in the fabric of the comforter to keep himself from thrusting harshly into that warm, wet, tight heat. Naruto looked so gorgeous with his cock in his mouth; red lips stretched and cheeks bulging as he took him all the way down his throat.

"Stop Naruto…I need you to stop!" Sasuke pleaded and pulled Naruto's mouth away from his shaft. Naruto looked up at him with his mouth still open and a thin trail of saliva dribbling down his chin. "I'm too close to cumming and I want to cum in your ass baby."

Naruto nodded a bit dazed and moved up to the bed to kiss Sasuke again. The raven tasted himself in Naruto's deep kiss and it only fueled his desire.

Sasuke pulled Naruto downwards until the blond was lying underneath him and then he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's, nibbling gently on Naruto's bottom lip, coaxing the blonds' lips to part so that he could deepen the kiss. Naruto greedily responded to the sweeps of Sasuke's tongue, moaning deep in his throat as the other man mapped out every crevice of his mouth, tangling their tongues together.

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest and he spread his legs so that Sasuke could place himself between them, he loved the feeling of his husband's weight on top of him. Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's throat over pebbled raspberry colored nipples and down smooth, rippling abs.

He gave Naruto's leaking erection a quick kiss before moving even lower. Sasuke spread Naruto's thighs even more and pushed Naruto's legs up against his chest, exposing him completely.

He bent down and placed a kiss on the tiny rosebud, smirking as Naruto broke out in goose-bumps from his touch. Nuzzling the silky skin of Naruto's inner thigh Sasuke then separated the tanned cheeks further. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and laved the blonds' opening feeling Naruto's muscles spasm as he gently prodded the entrance open with his tongue.

"More Sasuke, hurry please! I want you so much!" Naruto begged as he tossed his head back and forward on the pillow. Sasuke was driving him wild and he wanted to feel his husband inside him, completing him and making them one.

Sasuke nodded and pulled his mouth away from Naruto's twitching entrance to rummage through the nightstand trying to find one of their many containers of lube that they had stashed throughout the house.

With impatient movements he unscrewed the cap and slathered his fingers with the slick substance before moving the digits down to Naruto's hole. Naruto was no virgin and God knows they did this often enough but the blond was still so very tight and Sasuke had no intention of hurting his beloved. If Naruto was in pain then Sasuke would feel no pleasure either.

He rubbed his lube coated fingers around Naruto's entrance, loosening the muscles up before barely pushing a fingertip inside; he continued this until Naruto was relaxed and loose beneath him. Then he carefully pressed his index finger inside the scorching heat. Naruto tensed at the intrusion and let out a small grunt, it didn't hurt but it was still an adjustment. Sasuke continued to thrust his finger into Naruto until he felt Naruto starting to ride his fingers, pulling them deeper into his body.

Sasuke deemed that Naruto was ready and pulled his fingers out. He lubed up his own painfully hard erection and placed himself in the cradle of Naruto's spread legs. He captured the blonds' lips and kissed him gently and lovingly as he carefully eased himself inside Naruto's tight heat.

"So good," He moaned. "You always feel so fucking good around me…I love you." Sasuke started to thrust shallowly, wanting Naruto to get adjusted before he pounded him into the bed.

"I love you too…Now fuck me! I want to feel you inside me!" Naruto ordered as he pushed his hips upwards, taking Sasuke as deep as he could go.

"You want more? You want to feel me…then brace yourself love." Sasuke growled low in his throat as he suddenly rammed his cock into Naruto, causing his husband to scream in pure ecstasy as the thrust speared him deeper and harder than before. Naruto could feel his spine tingling, his toes curling and his balls tightening as he rushed towards release.

Suddenly Naruto bucked Sasuke off of him and switched their positions. He arranged it so that Sasuke was sitting up with his back resting against the headboard. Naruto then crawled into Sasuke's lap and lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock. The blond moaned in bliss as Sasuke reached even deeper than before, filling him completely. He slowly rocked back and forth, feeling Sasuke's erection gliding in and out of him, brushing against his prostate with each stroke.

Naruto leaned forward and placed his forehead against Sasuke's locking eyes with the other. He took a hold of Sasuke's hands and laced their fingers together as they continued to rock together, getting closer and closer to completion.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha, you are my entire world." Naruto whispered softly as he lifted himself up and down Sasuke's cock. His own erection rubbing between their stomachs causing delicious friction and Naruto knew he was close to orgasm.

Sasuke bucked his hips upwards, feeling Naruto clench around him. "I love you too Naruto Uchiha, more than air…I'm so happy that you're mine!" He increased the strength of his thrust as he felt his climax being ripped from him. Sasuke released one of Naruto's hands and reached between them to pump Naruto's erection, it only took seconds before Naruto tossed his head back and came all over Sasuke's chest and his own abdomen.

The feeling of Naruto's pulsating and clenching insides and the sight of his angel cumming caused Sasuke to climax too and he shouted Naruto's name loudly as he shot his seed deep inside his beloved.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke in a boneless, sweaty heap.

"Wow!" Was the only thing he managed to get out as he waited for his racing heart to calm down a bit.

"Yeah…" Was Sasuke's reply. His hands came up to draw lazy circles on Naruto's damp back.

"Happy anniversary." Naruto added and looked up at him with his phantom-less blue eyes.

"Hn…Happy birthday."

"This beats cake any day." Naruto said as he stretched his sore muscles and purred in satisfaction.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he pulled his husband closer and nuzzled his soft golden hair. He was very thankful to that little chocolate cake, it had won him his bride after all.

"Love you…" Naruto mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, naked and sticky and cuddled tightly against his husband.

"I love you too Naruto…my angel." Sasuke replied also sleepy. He knew that they should get cleaned up and change the sheets but it could wait…They had the rest of their lives after all.

Sasuke had won his love and gotten his happily ever after…and a small crappy tasting chocolate cake was proof that for once Itachi had told the truth all those years ago…an Uchiha always got what they wanted.

Sasuke grinned wickedly and held his husband closer, feeling his heartbeat against his own.

**The End**

**AN** - _Thank you so very much for reading, I would love to hear what you thought._


End file.
